Found You
by puzZy cat
Summary: "Kau harus sering tertawa Teme...Kau terlihat tidak kesepian ketika melakukannya." Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil gitar Sasuke, memindahkannya di pangkuannya. A sweet surprise No matter what, she's looking at the bright side It's gonna be worth it 'Cause that's what love is. My first FF


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship

Pair : SasukexNaruto

Warning : TYPO, alur gaje, gaya bahasa hancur, Don't Like Don't Read

Found You

"Ingatlah didunia ini akan ada orang yang menggenggam tanganmu. Menyalurkan kekuatan tiada batas. Dan ketika kau menemukannya, kau takkan pernah sendiri lagi."

-Uzumaki Naruto-

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sesekali ia menatap tajam beberapa gadis yang memekik nyaring membuat telinganya sedikit berdengung. Lelaki tinggi ini sedikit merapikan blazer sekolahnya yang memang berantakkan. Kemeja yang sengaja dikeluarkan dan tindikkan ditelinganya memberi kesan nakal namun menambah pesonanya.

Dengan langkah malas ia memasuki kelasnya, XI-1- yang merupakan salah satu kelas unggulan disekolahnya. Fakta baru yang kita dapatkan, sang Uchiha ternyata jenius.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya, ia mengeluarkan headset merah dari kantung celananya. Menyelami melodi yang ditangkap telinganya sambil menyembunyikan_ onyx_ malam menghanyutkan miliknya. Dan ia tak menyadari beberapa gadis yang mencuri pandang kearahnya.

-puzZy Cat-

"Oi, Sasuke kau tidur lagi?" Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah lelaki yang ada dihadapannya. Direbutnya kasar headset merahnya digenggaman lelaki itu.

"Hn, jangan ganggu aku." Ucapnya dingin. Lelaki didepannya terkekeh mengejek mendapat respon rutin yang ditunjukan temannya itu, cuek dan dingin.

"Haahhh~ kenapa orang jenius itu suka sekali tidur." Ucapnya menyindir sambil melirik lelaki yang terlelap diujung meja lainnya, Nara Shikamaru, jenius nomor satu disekolahnya.

Tak mendapat respon, lelaki berambut putih itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja Sasuke.

"Setidaknya Uchiha, hargailah aku yang sengaja datang untuk menemanimu. Aku tahu kau itu tidak punya teman..." ucapnya sambil melirik nakal beberapa gadis yang mencuri pandang kearah mereka. " Lagipula... aku kan khawatir kau kesepian~" lelaki itu kembali terkekeh ketika mendapat tatapan tajam sang raven.

"Menjijikkan, Suigetsu!" Ucapnya ketus.

"oi, Sasuke, kau tahu Karin? Kurasa dia me... hey! Mau kemana kau Sasuke?" Suigetsu mendelik sebal kearah lelaki yang tengah berdiri membawa tasnya dan berjalan menjauhi kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

"pergi..." ucapnya lirih diujung koridor yang sepi.

-puzZy Cat-

Angin berhembus mengangkat rambut ravennya, membuat helai gelap itu menari-nari di udara, indah, dan memperindah rupa sang pemilik. Sinar matahari siang itu memancar dan bersentuhan hangat dengan kulit putih porselen sang Uchiha.

Hari yang indah dan tenang. Namun pikirannya menerawang jauh ke masalah hidupnya. Onyx itu kosong. Balkon ini, salah satu tempat favoritnya menyendiri. Pikirannya yang sempat tenang terusik oleh pesan singkat sang kakak.

Uchiha Itachi tetap tak gentar mengajak adik satu-satunya pulang. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke kabur dari rumah. Sikap kekanakan dan tidak dewasa, ia tahu. Tetapi sesekali menjadi pemberontak di kehidupannya yang lurus tak ia sesali.

Bukan salahnya menjadi seperti ini. Keluarga yang terlalu mengekang dan mengaturnya membuatnya gerah. Apalagi ketika mimpinya dihina oleh sang ayah. Ia geram.

Nyatanya ia begitu rindu dengan keluarga. Satu tahun ia pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang perhatian. Dengan dalih tak ingin menjadi penerus perusahaan ia pergi untuk membuktikan mimpinya. Namun, sampai sekarang ia terlalu pengecut hanya untuk memulai.

Ia menarik napas panjang. Memasang headset di telinganya. Melodi indah berdentuman menyusup ke hatinya. Darahnya berdesir nyaman. Some Where Over the Rainbow milik Jewel mampu menenangkan suasana hatinya yang tak karuan. Musik selalu membuat dia menjadi dirinya sendiri.

-puzZy Cat-

Baru saja ia menyamankan dirinya di sofa apartementnya ketika ketukan pintu mengusiknya. Dengan langkah sebal ia membukakan pintu. Sedikit heran melihat pria asing di depannya. Pria itu tersenyum memperlihatkan semua deretan gigi atasnya. Dengan rambut _blonde_ dan tubuh pendek darinya, pria membungkukkan badannya.

"Hai tetangga, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, mahasiswa semester 2. Aku penghuni baru apartement di sebelah mu, salam kenal."

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak lama pria itu-Naruto-menggembungkan pipinya, respon yang ia tunjukkan ketika sebal.

"Giliranmu..."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." ucap Naruto sebal.

"Uchiha sasuke." Ucapnya singkat. Naruto hanya bergumam pelan mendapat respon yang tak ia harapkan dari Sasuke. Setidaknya ia ingin di sambut ramah oleh tetangga barunya tersebut.

"Bolehkan aku masuk?" tanpa menunggu sang Uchiha menjawab ia sudah melongos masuk. Membuat Sasuke mendecak sebal dengan tetangga tidak sopannya itu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan-

BRUAKK !

"Ittai!" pekik sang _blonde_ yang terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Dobe." Ucap Sasuke melewati Naruto yang meringis, tak berniat membantu.

"Eh?"

"Dobe." senyumnya sinis.

"HEI!" terlihat Naruto tidak terima.

"Pelankan suaramu!" Sasuke bergumam sebal sambil menutup telinganya.

"Teme, aku ini lebih tua darimu! Bersikaplah sopan, nenek Suki memberitahuku kalau kau masih SMA, dasar bocah!" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Nah, Naruto berkacalah pada dirimu sendiri, kaulah yang bocah.

"Dobe."

"TEME! PANTAT AYAM JELEK!" Naruto berucap kesal dan berjalan menuju dapur Sasuke, mencari air. Dan Sasuke hanya mengerutkan alisnya kesal ketika mendapat beberapa 'gelar' dari tetangga barunya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri ada segaris senyum tipis di wajah _stoic_ itu.

-puzZy Cat-

Sudah dua minggu Sasuke mengenal tetangga barunya itu. Mereka sudah cukup akrab dengan panggilan 'sayang' yang mereka tujukan. Salah jika menganggap Sasuke yang mau mengakrabkan diri dengan pemuda hyperaktif itu. Lebih tepatnya Narutolah yang gencar 'menganggunya'. Bahkan ia tak heran jika pemuda itu sudah hapal seluk beluk apartementnya.

Naruto bahkan hampir setiap hari berada di apartemennya, menumpang makan atau hanya ingin merecoki kehidupan tenangnya. Dan kenapa pula ia terus memikirkan pemuda pirang itu.

Ia menggeleng pelan mengenyahkan pikirannya. Ia berdiri dari kasurnya dan mengambil gitar yang ada di ujung kamarnya.

Malam ini bintang bersinar indah membuat hatinya tenang. Dan ia baru menyadari sudah beberapa hari ini ia telah melupakan masalah pelik hidupnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, berpikir membiarkan pemuda pirang itu untuk mengganggunya tidak terlalu buruk. Eh? Kenapa ia memikirkan pemuda pendek itu lagi.

Sambil menyamankan diri dengan gitar di pangkuannya. Sasuke mulai hanyut dengan melodi yang diciptakan petikan jarinya. Ia memejamkan mata, menghayati hangat yang melingkup dirinya.

_She's anything but typical_

_A sweet surprise_

_No matter what, she's looking at the bright side__  
__It's gonna be worth it_

_'Cause that's what love is_

_I'll keep searching for my kind of perfect__  
__I know, I know, she's gotta be out there, out there_

_I know, I know, she's gotta be__  
__Maybe I'm wrong_

_Maybe I'm right_

_Maybe I just let you walk by_

_What can I say?__  
__Maybe I've known you all my life_

_Is she the one? Is it today?_

_Will I turn the corner_

_See my future in a beautiful face, maybe_

.

.

.

"Suaramu bagus, Sasuke."

Sasuke membuka matanya kaget. Tak menyangka mendapati pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn" jawabnya sambil memandang bintang paling terang malam itu, disamping bulan yang melengkung indah.

"Hei, seharusnya kau berterima kasih ketika seseorang memujimu Teme" ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Sasuke terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakannnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke risih di tatap _safir _jernih disampingnya.

"Kau harus sering tertawa Teme...Kau terlihat tidak kesepian ketika melakukannya." Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil gitar Sasuke, memindahkannya di pangkuannya.

Deg.

Kalimat itu membuat hatinya hangat. Ia pegang dadanya, merasakan irama kehidupannya. Naruto berhasil menutup rindunya dengan keluarga. Ia tersenyum kelu. Ia kesepian.

"Aku...tidak kesepian." Bahkan ia ragu itu adalah suaranya.

"Kalau kau tak kesepian..." jeda, Naruto mulai memainkan gitar Sasuke, menghasilkan melodi menenangkan nan indah.

"...kenapa kau menangis?"

Sasuke tersenyum, tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya dalam pelariannya. Ia sadar cairan hangat yang menghujani pipinya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Dipenjamkan matanya, menghayati irama menenangkan dari petikan jari Naruto, untuk kali ini saja ia akan membuka hatinya, mengungkap kesendiriannya. Dan irama _lullaby_ itu telah melindungi hatinya.

END

A/N :

sumpah Zy tau ficnya lebay banget, but ini my first ff... hallo Zy author baru disini tapi bukan reader baru... Zy udah tau FFN lamaaaa bangettt, tapi baru berani publish cerita sekarang #pengecut

Thank buat touchan tersayang yang udah bantuin ngetik,,,

Oia buat lagu diatas itu lagunya David archuleta yang judulnya My kind of perfect...

Jadi gimana menurut kalian? Banyak kekurangan n jelek banget?

Zy butuh saran... silahkan di review ya

060312


End file.
